


Juste nous, fille du temps

by Sharkamire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkamire/pseuds/Sharkamire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of widowtracer oneshots, mostly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Only love is with us now, something warm and pure._

They were both asleep on their queen size bed, Amélie snuggled into Tracer’s warm embrace _._

Widowmaker woke up first. _No_ , she isn’t Widowmaker anymore - she’s Amélie Oxton-Lacroix now, married to the wonderful Lena Oxton.

After Overwatch freed her from Talon, it wasn’t long before Tracer and Amélie started a slow-and-slightly-awkward relationship which gradually flourished over time.

That was three years ago.

The ex-assassin gently ran her hands through Lena’s messy hair, before softly smiling at her. The gentle motions of her hand managed to accidentally wake her lover up.

Tracer slowly opened her eyes, brown irises clashing against golden.

“G’morning, luv.” The Brit silently croaked out.

“Good morning.” Amélie softly replied. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Lena smiled and shook her head, “No, you didn’t.” she pulled Amélie closer to her – tucking her chin under Amélie’s. “Go back to sleep, it’s too early.”

Amélie rested her chin on Lena's head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I love you, chéri."

Tracer smiled brightly, "I love you too, cherry."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"I said, I love you."

Widowmaker was dumbfounded.

It's been two months since Overwatch managed to recover Widowmaker from Talon's hands, and shortly afterwards Lena and Amélie had started a tenative friendship.

After Widowmaker managed to regain some semblance of emotion, she found herself more and more attracted to Tracer.

So, she decided to confess. What's the worst that can happen, right?

Only, the Brit managed to confess first.

They were both sent on a mission – recon in King's Row.

Unfortunately, they were compromised by Talon. In the midst of an intense firefight, Widowmaker took a bullet to the chest, which lead them to this moment. Amélie sat on a chair as Tracer cleaned her wound.

"Why?"

"Well, luv, I've been thinking about it, _about you,_ and after all of _this-_ " Tracer motioned to her bloodied wound-"It made me realize something."

"So, I love you. And I think I have for a while."

Widowmaker sat still, her mouth open in shock.

"Please say something?"

What the ex-assassin couldn't make up in words, she made up in actions.

Amélie pulled Lena in close, and kissed her passionately. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled back.

" _Je t'aime, chéri_ _e_."

Lena broke out into a bright smile and pulled Amélie into a bone-crushing hug. Widowmaker winced from her wound, but hugged her back regardless. "Not so hard, _chéri_ _e_ _,_ I'm still wounded."

Tracer loosened her grip, "Sorry, love."

Amélie rested her head on Lena's shoulder, " _C'est bon._ "

Lena was the first to pull away. "We still have to", she pointed at the wound, "handle that."

Widowmaker could only nod, and lean back into the chair with a smile on her face as Tracer continued to clean her wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est bon - It's okay


End file.
